dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Plaguebearer (Dread Codex 2 Prestige Class)
Plaguebearer These are the cursed heroes who fought against the necromancers and survived. They were touched by a dreadful disease yet did not die, and were healed back to life. Their lives are forever cursed and will never be the same. Some part of the disease has never truly left them and continues to eat away at their soul. Every day, this disease grows and the plaguebearer can feel it. His skin begins to rot, yet it never threatens to kill him, only twists his body into a deadly necromantic weapon. The plaguebearer becomes an unwilling weapon of the necromancers he fought and, for this very reason, some plaguebearers will seek a way to end their own life. They know that their body is changing and that, in the end, they will become a creature of rot and decay. They are granted immortal life, but at a terrible cost. Plaguebearer NPCs are often fighters who have lost everything that they love and care for. They can never return to their families, and some may even have tried and paid the price. These plaguebearers have accepted their fate as cursed and tries to use these cursed powers as best they can. Sometimes these warriors are the tools of greater necromancers who has promised them a new life. Becoming a Plaguebearer Class Features All of the following are class features of the Plaguebearer. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: The plaguebearer gains no new proficiencies with weapons, armor, or shields. (Su): At 1st level, the plaguebearer becomes more resistant against diseases. He gains a +4 bonus to saving throws related to diseases. (Su): The plaguebearer is slowly becoming a creature of undeath himself, and becomes slowly attuned to the Negative Energy Plane. He can rebuke undead as a cleric of the same level as his levels in plaguebearer. If the character has levels in another class which also can rebuke undead, these levels stack. (Sp): At 3rd level, the plaguebearer is beginning to physically manifest the changes happening to him. His hands get a yellow taint and he can use touch of fatigue as a spell-like ability a number of times per day equal to his Constitution modifier (caster level equal to his hit dice). (Sp): At 4th level, the plaguebearer becomes cold to the touch. He can use chill touch as a spell-like ability once per day (caster level equal to his hit dice). (Su): The skin of the plaguebearer becomes rotten with infested yellow wounds, and the rotting smell emanates forth from the infected soul. All creatures within 10 feet of the plaguebearer must make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + plaguebearer level + constitution modifier) or become nauseated for as long as they remain within 10 feet. A successful Fortitude save renders the creature immune for one hour. (Sp): The plaguebearer can use ghoul touch as a spell-like ability once per day (caster level equal to his hit dice). (Su): While the plaguebearer may carry diseases, he is no longer affected by them. The plaguebearer gains immunity to all diseases, but will still carry them. (Su): Whenever the plaguebearer touches a creature, they must make a save (DC 10 + plaguebearer level + constitution modifier) or be immediately infected with any one disease the plaguebearer is carrying (plaguebearer's choice). (Su): The area around the plaguebearer now becomes affected by his negative energy, and a 20 foot radius around the plaguebearer is constantly affected by the desecrate spell. (Su): The plaguebearer has reached his full potential and becomes immortal. He never ages, and while he can still be killed, spells and effects that affect age have no effect on him. His skin is yellowish with open and infested wounds, and some places bone can be seen. The plaguebearer is now an undead creature, and if Tome of Necromancy rules are being used, he has the Dark Minded and Unliving subtypes. ---- Category:3.5e Category:OGL Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:Dread Codex 2